


Nefarious Literary Aspirations

by Kantayra



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:48:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26139148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kantayra/pseuds/Kantayra
Summary: It is a well-known fact that, back in his Academy days, one of the Master’s first great crimes against humanity was to file off the names in his poorly-written Doctor/Master fanfiction and try to pass it off as original work.
Relationships: The Doctor (Academy Era)/The Master (Academy Era), The Doctor/The Master (Doctor Who)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	Nefarious Literary Aspirations

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: a sappy novel written by a villain.

_“Oh Subjugator, of course I’ll conquer the universe with you! All this time I’ve been wandering aimlessly, lost, searching for just such a noble purpose!”_

_“Kiss me, Physician, and together we shall grind the bones of our enemies beneath our heels forever!”_

_“Yes, oh joy, oh rapture, I’m yours! Take me now! Take me anywhere! Especially upon the ashes of that dismal, insignificant planet Earth!” the Physician ejaculated, tumbling back onto the bed eagerly._

***

“Well?”

“Uh…”

“What do you think?”

The to-be Doctor looked at the to-be Master askance. “I think maybe we should just be friends,” he suggested nervously.


End file.
